metro 2033 a stalker's nightmare
by superman42
Summary: this story is set in 1970 and as such is an alternate continuity from the games and novel. the only things shared are the nuclear setting and the stalker characters. everything else is original. new characters, new places, new enemies and an ending that makes no sense whatsoever because I wrote it at 10:49 pm at night. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to send requests


Metro: a stalker's nightmare  
chapter 1  
in times long past, man had warred with and against other races for precious materials such as food and water. they lived in ramshackle houses made out of dried bricks and mud. they distilled what water they could and got rid of the rest. those that survived were irradiated, bearing gaunt faces and pale skin. into this world, the children were born and were lied to by their parents that the world was still peaceful. even as radio's announced the deaths of thousands daily. kill squads went out to cleanse the wasterland of mutants and collect scrap. said scrap was traded for food and other goods. they rode in Heavily modoified Jeeps, with 6 inch armor and gatling guns hooked the the front.

one day, a trader stopped them.

"I can give you a good deal on bread and clothes 1 pill and its yours, no strings attached" said the vendor. the head of the squad named Axle gave the vendor 1 anti radiation pill and collected the lot.  
a nuke was seen being fired into the sky, followed by two more.

"ICBM, get to cover!" said Axle as the nukes exploded, destroying a nearby building.  
"you think the home guard would put a lid on those nukes" said one of the soldiers when the dust cleared.  
"yeah, well they've got their own damn problems, damn rats are chewing through the life support in the tunnels, we barely have enough power for heat...where's Jensen?" said Axle. the soldiers searched in vain but could not find the body. suddenly Jensen came running, his gun barrel red hot.

"we...we...we've got scavengers" said Jensen as a bullet whizzed by his head.  
"crap, warn the home guard and barricade the front entrance, i'll try to hold them, you've got five minutes, Alex, navaro, i want you to flank them, take the left flank and fix them in place. got it? go!"  
4 scavengers fell dead when Jensen attacked them before fleeing. the rest reorganized and used whatever cover was within reach. Navarro managed to kill 4 more and Alex took the leader captive.  
"I don't want any trouble, please, I have food and ammo hidden in a vault to the north, code is 2498" Navarro let him go. he ran a little ways before Axle shot him.

"what the hell?" said Navarro.  
"he was running for help, that's easy enough to spot. the survivors will have reported our presence we need to get moving"

chapter 2

with that, Axle loaded up the supplies and headed back to the vault. the leader spoke the truth. there was over 5000 rounds of military grade ammo and 40 cans of spam and about 200 boxes of beef and poultry, already heated. the soldiers took what they could and set a shield around the safe. nothing could pass through except them.  
they returned to the Tunnels and gave the food to the quarter master. the ammo was put in the armory. they went back and took the rest before the scavengers could come back.  
Axle heard a radio transmission

"VF143 come on 143"  
Axle froze, it was a Scavenger patrol.  
"this is VF143, situation clear"  
Axle started to sweat and it wasn't from the heat. Scavenger patrols were feared for a reason. the heaviest tanks available for the home guard barely scratched their vehicles and the fastest bikes available could hardly keep up with them.  
Axle breathed a sigh of relief, thinking all was clear. then the radio perked up  
"VF143 be advised, we are sending in Warbird and Ascension over"  
"143 copies all, out"

Axle panicked. two Heavily armed Scavenger tanks were bearing down on his position.  
just then the home guard arrived. a f-15 fighter spotted the tanks and managed to blow the treads off of one. a other plane swooped in and blew the treads off of the last one.  
Axle took out his radio  
"home guard, this is white rook, request Christmas lights. code is green, repeat green"

a nuke was fired in the distance. as Axle and the rest of the soldiers got to cover, it exploded, taking the tanks with it.  
"thank god you got here when you did, we were almost Mutant chow"  
the commander looked them over and told them to get to the tunnel. Axle got into the Jeep and Drove 40 miles to Tunnel 4, stopping only to change gas. the tunnel was wrecked, water was everywhere and all the food was rotten. "its worse then i thought" said Axle as he walked deeper into the tunnel. it was pitch Black, the only available light source came from cracks in the walls and his own flashlight. nothing could be heard for miles. "hello?" yelled Axle. "is anyone there?" he yelled again. a growl answered him as numerous red eyes pierced the darkness. Axle loaded his shotgun. "don't make eye contact, aim for the eyes" he thought as the thing stared back at him. an acidic web nearly missed his head. Axle threw a flare.

he wished he hadn't. the tunnel was crawling with House sized spiders, dining on the previous occupants. Axle got out before they noticed him.  
when he was clear, he drove back to the commander.  
"Tunnel 4 is gone, spiders" the commander said nothing.  
"didn't you hear me" said Axle louder. he gasped. the commander's head was missing.  
"now you know why we don't go out" said a voice. Axle whirled around. "Jensen?" said Axle  
Jensen's eyes turned black and his head split open revealing more eyes. "they will come and feast on the Tunnel" said Jensen before being pulled back to the tunnel.  
"dear god, i need to warn the metro" said Axle. but it was too late. "we are here" Jensen's voice echoed in Axle's head. Axle saw a hairy leg reach into the tunnel. "NOOO!" screamed Axle as the spiders began to waltz into the metro.  
the end

( it takes place in America, after the cold war, in Brooklyn, yes artyom is still alive, no I am not writing a sequel)


End file.
